


KIssing

by beizanten



Series: Batman Wonderwoman series [1]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beizanten/pseuds/beizanten
Summary: First time writing this pairing





	

She had wanted to make love with him for years, her desire for him taut as a bow poised for firing. She wanted to get beneath the wall he put around himself and discover him. 

 

Her eyes were suddenly dark, intense and piercing. Without warning, she reached out. Her hand skimmed down his cheek, light as feather.

 

His skin quivered under the trace of her fingers. She watched him with passion so fierce it terrified him. “I love you.”

 

Bruce felt the words SLAM into him, knocking him breathless. He would be less frightened if she had yelled at him, raged at him, grabbed at him. The sound of his own heartbeat vibrated in his head. Instinctively, he stepped back; escape was his first and only thought. 

 

She followed him. 

 

In an instant, he was caught against her, pressed body to body, so the warmth of her seeped right into his. The fear tripled but before he could react, her lips closed over his. The kiss was so gentle it drugged every cell of his body. Even an imagination as fluid as his hadn’t fantasized anything so sweet, anything so soft. It was as though she melted into him, giving everything before he could ask. 

 

How soft his mouth was. How nectarous, with dark, secret cachet. Diana savoured it, feeling it intensify until the draining, liquefying pleasure crept into her. 

 

Power sped through Bruce. Desire was a rush of heat. 

 

She felt need sing through him as he stood motionless in her arms. 

 

Bruce’s lips were cool, growing warm and moist from hers. The unease came flicking at the corner of his mind. Then she deepened the kiss, and it was immediately swallowed by raging need. 

 

Bruce moaned. The sound went from his mouth to hers, filled with surrender and despair. Like a fool he had thought he could escape her, escape himself. It only took a moment to show him how firmly he was already bound. He hurt everywhere, with a pain more erotic than anything he’d ever imagined. She was the craving he’d never known he had … a dream he’d never allowed in his waking hours… that was what she was. 

 

Tension seeped out of him, his body slowly melted into hers. Diana enjoyed both changes. 

 

Bruce was losing himself in the soft gift of her body, the exotic scent that poured from her, the silken skin over the sharp, strong bone of her face, and the dusky flavour of her mouth. He moaned helplessly. 

 

Even their breathing seemed to merge until she was certain their hearts beat at precisely the same rhythm. 

 

He couldn't help himself. His arms were suddenly around her, body merging, clothes rustling. Savour me. His lips suddenly hot, avid and open as if with lips alone he could draw what he needed from her.

 

Diana’s tongue was plundering, enticing his to answer in a seduction totally different from their gentle kiss. 

 

Bruce’s tongue joined with hers, slipping into her moistness. Drinking her flavour, savoured the warm, dark taste of her mouth. Soft…. sweet… silky that was what he felt from the kiss. 

 

The mellow taste of wine was on his tongue. Diana drank it in and was intoxicated. 

 

They were alone and his need was like iron, urgency screamed through his body like brushfire, fast and out of control. Bruce had a vision of perfect clarity, of what it would feel like to take her there, on the floor. 

 

Something strained inside of Bruce, something primitive that he’d never let free before. This time they both knew it could break loose. Diana’s blood swam with panicked excitement of anticipation. 

 

Bruce took control of the kiss, allowed it to deepen, grow darker, moister. Their mouths met greedily, as if each one sending the other to delirium. 

 

Even as it went on, she knew when it ended she would be drained, wonderfully, totally drained. Ravenous for more, she raced over him, acutely aware, every masculine tremble beneath her, every drawn breath, and every murmur of her name. 

 

Bruce drawing her taste into him, allowing himself to be overwhelmed. No one had ever made him want so much. Feel so much. Fear so much. Maybe it was the time to stop fighting, to take what he wanted. After all, the entire world wasn’t full of offers. 

 

He wanted to carry her to the rumpled bed, slip off her tight clothes and fit his body to her. It would fit; somehow he already knew. She would move with him, for him, as if they’d always been lovers. He knew yet he couldn’t explain. His hand began a slow exploration of her body, kneading over the soft material. Her skin was just as soft under his hands, just as fragrant. 

 

He drove her mad by running his lips over her shoulder. A tiny needle-like chill ran over her flesh, chasing the path of his hands. 

 

He fixed her with that dark intense stare that always took her breath away. “Let me make love to you.” 

 

Her bones were already melting. Her skin already heating. The sound of his voice flowed over her skin like the gentles of caress. 

 

Diana smiling up at Bruce like—sunlight on water, he thought, shining and golden. She wanted him to drain her. Mind, body, soul. She placed one hand on his hip and pulled him down so that he was lying fully on top of her, their bodies pressed together.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pairing


End file.
